robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki talk:History
Exceptional work RA2, you have amazed me. This work is exceptional. Well done and thank you very much. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks mate, but I can't take all the credit. It was the joint efforts of TG, Christophee, and me that made it possible. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I see. Credit where credit is due then. Oh, and Christophee's name is spelt wrong at the end of the intro. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I noticed that too and fixed it as part of my cleanup. I wrote the 2008 section, but TG and RA2 did most of the work and they have done an outstanding job. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. Christophee (talk) 19:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::All three of you have done a fantastic job. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Good read, you should publish as a book :P. Looking forward to seeing February put on there as well. Llamaman201 (talk) 20:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::A book, that's what I was thinking. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Not complaining but is Feb, March, April and may coming any time soon RegardsChocolatebunnyman 09:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :This purported 'history' is entirely self-serving and one-sided. The 'anyone can edit' paradigm does not appear to apply here, as I have no capacity to do so. There are statements that are entirely fictional and without purpose save to aggrandize the wiki. Run Amok ::Do you have a gripe with a specific section or the whole article? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::We're within our rights to protect pages if we feel they may become targets for vandalism. Instead of making empty complaints, why don't you tell us what you want to see happen? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::This page is not directly related to Robot Wars, and is therefore not canon. It is meant as a reward for hard-working users and to inform new users who may be interested in how we reached where we are. It does not matter if it is a little bit biased - which I believe it is not in the first place. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Is there any way we will ever be able to update this page? I would love to see it brought up to date, but I don't know whether it would be possible to look back at what happened in early 2010 onwards in order to continue the history. Does anybody have any ideas or is this page destined to remain unfinished? Christophee (talk) 11:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking that. I could certainly do a biography of my time here, over the last couple of months or so, but I would struggle otherwise. Matt(Talk) 15:32, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Some people may have seen that I have started writing up the rest of 2010, but I don't know how to find out exactly what was happening on the wiki back then. I've done what I can but I was so inactive for the rest of 2010 that I doubt I will be able to add much for the rest of it. If anybody has anything they can add for 2010 or 2011, then let me know here and we can find a way to discuss it in private. Thank you. Christophee (talk) 14:52, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::When I wrote my part the first time I checked my own contributions and the Community Portal discussions, as well as my own memory. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 10:23, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks. The community portal will probably help, but I wasn't around very much in 2010 so I don't think my contributions or my memory will help much there. Christophee (talk) 12:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wow, looking through the community portal did help an awful lot. I don't know why I didn't think to look there earlier. I've made some significant additions to the history today and I intend to add much more in the next few days/weeks. Christophee (talk) 13:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Name I'm thinking of changing the name of this page to '''Robot Wars Wiki:History because I don't like the repetition in the current name, and I think this one would look better. Feel free to suggest a different name if you don't like my suggestion. Christophee (talk) 13:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Update Part 2 Surely this could do with being updated at some stage in the near future? '' STORM II '' 22:25, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :To be honest, there isn't really much going on around here these days that's worth adding to the history. I'll probably add something about the recent anniversary soon though. Christophee (talk) 13:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Nomination to drastically cull content I would like to elect myself to cut this page down to three or four paragraphs. As it currently stands, it is biased, self-serving and uninteresting drivel, written by users seeking to glorify their own contributions. I direct most, if not all of the above criticism to myself, and offer full apologies to CrashBash who is portrayed in a completely unflattering light. Please provide any objections with reasons, if not, I will proceed with the cull 24 hours from now because its current form is a disgrace to this Wiki. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:34, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :I never even knew this page existed. Go ahead, it doesn't look fantastic at all. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:26, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Go ahead with the purge, I am not a fan of the libelous material either. Also, I was wondering, should we continue to expand the History page beyond 2013? After all, with the return of Robot Wars, I am pretty sure that a lot of history could be added to the 2016 section, for example. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 09:46, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Honestly, all I was going to write was the year of origin, some early details and some mention of my contact with roboteers that allowed us to discover information about the international series. There's no reason why it should be more than 4-5 paragraphs. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:15, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::I took an interest in it, particularly the potential deletion of Corkscrew, but it's unnecessary for those less dedicated than myself, and isn't the most positive. I admit I was dreading the thought of updating this. Keep a mention of the Gutteridge interview, and write a closing remark about the 2016 series, then I'm fine. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:22, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :To be fair, Toon Ganondorf, whilst the apologies are appriciated, it's not like it's just been that page that's portrayed me in a bad light, I do a pretty good job of that myself, regrettably. CrashBash (talk) 23:06, July 26, 2016 (UTC) As we'll never realistically be able to keep this page up to date, and most of it isn't hugely relevant to the average user of the wiki, I think a cull is a good idea. It was a fun page to read when we first came up with it, but it reads more like something from a personal website rather than an encyclopedia. Christophee (talk) 15:12, July 27, 2016 (UTC)